Flores De Valfenda
by Deida-sama
Summary: “-Não posso ficar com isso. –Aragorn disse estendendo a mão fechada com um colar para a elfa. -Foi um presente. Me pertence e posso dá-lo a quem quiser. –E delicadamente ela empurrou de volta para Aragorn. -Arwen... Sem isso você... –Ele começou, ma


**Disclaimer**:A Trilogia de O Senhor dos Aneis Pertence à J.R.R. Tolkien. mas... bem que a gente poderia negociar o Legolas... *-*'

**Notas Da Autora: **Bom... Um pedaço dá historia vocês poderão encontrar nos Apêndices no último livro. Eu resolvi fazer esta fic, por que tem muita gente que se pergunta como Aragorn e Arwen se conheceram. Alguns (como eu) ficaram com preguiça de ler os apêndices completos... Então eu tirei de lá um trecho dá historia e juntei com o que se passa em O Retorno Do Rei.

Apenas isso, não tem nada totalmente meu. Só a idéia de fazer a fic. *besta*

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço a meu beta Thiago san *-*

que mesmo sem entender bulhufas dessa historia ele me ajudou a corrigir meus erros!

Obrigada!

meu beta meio que dorme na base então tem alguns errinhos... perdoem-nos? ó.ò

Agradeço a minha mãe pelo grande incentivo que me deu para fazer essa fic... Talvez por que ficava muito no pé dela... falando que queria por que queria uma fic do Senhor dos Aneis. O.o

E boa leitura!

---------------------------xXx----------------------

E a busca pela destruição do anel de poder continuava. Frodo Bolseiro havia se separado da Sociedade Do Anel e junto com Sam partira para a Montanha da Perdição em Mordon para destruir o que estava destruindo a Terra Média.

Aragorn ,Gimli e Legolas partiram para Rohan depois da morte de Boromir junto com Gandalf, que retornara como mago branco, foram ao encontro de Théoden, o rei, que estava enfeitiçado por Saruman, logo, as tropas de Saruman haviam sido destruídas e Isengard finalmente caiu. Saruman ficara preso nas duas torres sob a segurança de Barbavore. Rohan por pouco havia perdido a batalha contra os orcs, muitos homens morreram e uma última aliança entre homens e elfos fora feita onde muitos deles morreram em batalha, mas graças a Èomer e os homens bnidos do castelo eles conseguiram vencer os de Isengard.

Agora todos reuniam forças para a maior guerra que a Terceira Era já presenciara. Gondor pediu ajuda para outros países e poucos deles responderam. Rohan enviou homens, os poucos que restaram.

E enquanto Frodo caminhava entre as montanhas salientes de Mordor, sentindo-se cada vez mais fraco por conta do Anel, uma grande tropa se reunia em frente a cidade branca para decidir o fim ou início de tudo.

_"O belo sol estava se pondo na Terra Média, um dos mais belos espetáculos que este mundo tinha à mostrar, mesclava os céus de variadas cores, fazendo assim uma das mais lindas paisagens. A floresta de Valfenda exibia as variadas flores e as mais lindas árvores. Por entre esta beleza, Aragorn caminhava cantando. Sentia seu coração leve, cheio de esperança após saber a que linhagem pertencia. Cantava parte da canção de Lúthien Tinúviel. Quando de repente viu uma donzela caminhando por entre um gramado de troncos brancos das bétulas. Parou assustado pensando que tinha se perdido em seu mais belo sonho, ou então recebera a dádiva dos menestreis-élficos , capazes de fazer com que as coisas por eles cantadas aparecerem diante dos olhos de quem os escuta._

_Eis que Lúthien estava ali, caminhando diante de seus olhos em Valfenda, vestindo um manto prata e azul, bela como uma rosa que acabara de desabrochar, seus longos cabelos escuros esvoaçavam num vento repentino e sua fronte estava magicamente enfeitada com pedras que mais pareciam estrelas._

_Por um breve momento Aragorn observou em silêncio, mas temendo que ela fugisse assim como surgiu e nunca mais pudesse vê-la, chamou-a gritando: 'Tinúviel, Tinúviel!".E com toda delicadeza de uma elfa, a donzela virou-se e sorriu docemente._

_-Quem é você? E por que me chama por esse nome? –Ela perguntou._

_-Porque achei que fosse realmente ela, sobre quem estava cantando, mas se não for, você caminha na imagem dela. –Ele respondeu rapidamente_

_-Muitos já disseram isso. –Sua voz era musical, baixa e encantadora. –Mas esse não é meu nome. Embora nossos destinos talvez sejam os mesmos. Mas quem é você?_

_-Estel era meu nome. –Disse ele. –Mas sou Aragorn, filho de Arathor herdeiro de Isildur, senhor dos Dúnedain. –E no momento que falava, sentiu que sua alta linhagem que trouxera tanta alegria para seu coração, pouco valia e não era nada comparado à dignidade e beleza dela._

_-Então somos parentes distantes. –Ela disse ruindo com alegria. –Sou Arwen, filha de Elrond e também me chamo Undómiel._

_-Freqüentemente se observa –Começou ele olhando fundo nos olhos azuis. –Que em tempos perigosos os homens escondem seu principal tesouro, pois embora tenha morado nessa casa desde minha infância, nunca tinha ouvido falar de você ou sequer vê-la. Como será que nunca nos encontramos antes? Tem certeza que seu pai nunca a trancou com seu tesouro?_

_-Não. –Ela disse erguendo os olhos para as montanhas do norte. –Morei um tempo nas terras dos parentes de minha mãe. Faz pouco tempo que retornei para visitar meu pai outra vez._

_Então Aragorn ficou consternado, pois viu nos olhos dela a luz élfica da sabedoria de muitos dias. E daquela hora em diante, um belo sentimento de amor começou a crescer dentro do peito do herdeiro de Isildur._

_Os dias se passaram e Aragorn ficou calado,então sua mãe percebeu que algo havia de estranho com ele e depois de um pouco de esforço dela, ele cedeu e contou toda historia que acontecera na floresta._

_-Oh meu filho... –Gilraen começou afagando os cabelos do filho. –Sua ambição é grande, mesmo para um herdeiro de muitos reis. Esta senhora é a mais bela e mais nobre que agora pisa nessa terra. Não é adequado que mortais casem com alguém do povo élfico._

_-Mesmo assim,nós temos um parentesco. –Disse Aragorn, olhando para a mãe. –Se for verdadeira a história que me foi contada sobre meus antepassados._

_-È verdade, -Respondeu ela dando um fraco sorriso. –Mas isso foi a muito tempo e numa outra era deste mundo, antes que nossa raça fosse diminuída. Portanto sinto-me receosa,pois sem a boa vontade de Mestre Elrond os herdeiros de Isildur logo chegarão ao fim. Mas não jugo que você obtenha boa vontade de Elrond nesse assunto._

_-Então amargos serão meus dias, e eu caminharei nas terras ermas sozinho. –Ele suspirou."_

Aragorn abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o teto da barraca de couro que estava alojado junto as tropas de Rohan para no dia seguinte partirem para Gondor onde haveria a grande batalha. Novamente estivera sonhando com seu primeiro encontro com a Arwen. Sentou-se na cama coberta por finos lençóis vermelho sangue. Passou as mãos pela face que carregava as marcas do cansaço e receio. O destino do mundo estava nas mãos de pequeninos. Suas mãos escorreram do rosto e pararam no pescoço onde sentiu uma pedra bem lapidada presa a uma corrente.

_"-A Estrela vespertina. - A voz delicada de Arwen sussurrou. -Fique com ela._

_-Não posso ficar com isso. –Aragorn disse estendendo a mão fechada com um colar para a elfa._

_-Foi um presente. Pertence-me e posso dá-lo a quem quiser. –E delicadamente ela empurrou de volta para Aragorn._

_-Arwen... Sem isso você... –Ele começou, mas foi interrompido com o fino dedo indicador dela entre seus lábios._

_-Eu já fiz a minha escolha. –Ela disse, sua voz melodiosa ecoava pelos ouvidos de Aragorn que em silêncio ouvia as palavras dela._

_Então os rostos se aproximaram com cuidado e delicadeza um do outro, dando início a um terno beijo entre os dois."_

Então ele voltou a deitar-se na cama e fechou os olhos mais uma vez_._

_"-Aragorn, filho de Arathor senhor dos Dúnedain, ouça-me! –Disse Elrond entrando num grande salão seguido por Aragorn. –Um grande destino o aguarda: Elevar-se acima de todos os seus antepassados, ou então cair na escuridão com tudo o que resta de sua estirpe. Muitos anos de provações estendem-se diante de você. Não deve uma esposa ou assumir um compromisso com qualquer mulher, até que seu tempo chegue e seja considerado digno disso._

_-Será que minha mãe falou desse assunto? –Ele perguntou parecendo muito perturbado._

_-Não mencionou nada. –Disse o sábio. –Seus próprios olhos o traíram. Mas não estou falando apenas de minha filha. Não deve comprometer-se com a filha de homem algum. Mas quanto a Arwen, a bela, Senhora de Imladris e de Lórien, Estrela Vespertina de seu povo, Ela é de linhagem superior a sua Aragorn, e já viveu nesse mundo tanto tempo que para ela você não passa de um pequeno broto ao lado de uma bétula jovem de muitos verões. Ela está acima de você e também acho provável que ela pense assim. Mas mesmo que fosse o caso do coração dela se voltasse em direção ao seu, eu ainda me sentiria triste pelo destino que nos fora imposto._

_-Que destino foi esse? –Quis saber Aragorn._

_-Que, enquanto eu permanecer aqui, ela viverá com juventude dos Eldar. –Respondeu Elrond –E quando eu partir para cruzar o mar ela virá comigo, se assim escolher._

_-Estou vendo –Começou Aragorn. – que fixei meus olhos em um tesouro precioso, mas veja Mestre Elrond! Os anos de sua permanência estão chegando ao fim,e a escolha logo deverá ser imposta a seus filhos, a escolha de separar-se do senhor ou da Terra-média."_

Novamente aquele sonho, quando acordou estava com uma das mãos segurando fortemente sua espada, então alguém entrou em sua cabana.

-O rei Théoden quer vê-lo. –Disse o mensageiro e rapidamente se retirou.

Aragorn assentiu e caminhou até a barraca seguinte, onde viu alguém encapuzado sentado a direita de Théoden. O homem tirou o capuz e o rosto do sábio Elrond surgiu.

-Meu senhor Elrond... -Admirou-se ele curvando-se rapidamente.

-Venho em nome daquela a quem amo. – Ele começou. – A medida em que Sauron fica mais forte, o poder de Arwen se esvai, e ela acredita que ainda há esperança.

Aragorn em silêncio absorveu cada palavra dita pelo homem que o criou como seu filho lhe dando amor e sabedoria. Novamente sua mão sentiu nessecidade de tocar a pedra que ganhara de presente.

-Por isso eu vim. –Elrond tomou nas mãos um embrulho que se encontrava em sua capa. E estendeu para Aragorn –Precisamos de ajuda, os homens que conseguimos são poucos comparados aos do inimigo.

Aragorn desfez o embrulho e deparou-se com a uma espada longa e brilhante.

-A espada de Isildur. –Pronunciou Elrond. –Com isso, você poderá chamar a tropa mais cruel, mas poderosa e mais sanguinária de toda Terra Media.

-Assassinos... Traidores da raça! Eles nunca nos ajudarão! -Aragorn disse olhando de Elrond para espada que segurava.

-È a única meneira, só o herdeiro de Isildur pode libertá-los... -Disse Elrond. -Só você.

Aragorn mais uma vez assentiu antes de caminhar até a entrada da cabana quando ouviu a voz de Elrond o chamar.

-Tome cuidado; À muito aqueles homens não sabem o que é dignidade e você pode ser morto mesmo sem notar. –Disse ele.

Aragorn deixou à cabana e caminhou até onde seu cavalo pastava. Colocou a espada de Isildur junto de seus pertences e preparou-se para montar quando uma voz feminina o desconcentrou.

-Não pode deixar as tropas e partir assim!. –Ela disse caminhando até Aragorn. Ele apenas concordou balançando a cabeça fazendo seus cabelos castanhos esvoaçarem brevemente pelo ar. –Não deve ir... Você nos deu esperança.

-Por que se importa tanto comigo assim? -Ele perguntou, mantendo o tom de voz firme.

-Você não sabe? -Perguntou ela baixinho, olhando fundo nos ohlos cinzentos dele.

Ele a encarou por um breve momento, depois continuou a arrumar sua montaria.

-Você não passa da sombra e de um pensamento, Éowyn, -Ele disse colocando mais algumas coisas em sua montaria. –E não posso dar o que você busca.

Aquilo foi como um fina espada atravessando o coração da sobrinha do rei de Rohan, seus filetes de lágrimas correrem por sua face pálida. Viu Aragorn montar em seu cavalo e se distanciar dela.

Foi o melhor a ser feito, ele pensou enquanto percorria até a entrada da montanha, uma respiração forte novamente o desconcentrou.

-Onde você pensa que vai? –Perguntou Gimli, o anão.

-Lamento,mas... dessa vez não poderam vir. –Disse Aragorn olhando tristemente para o anão.

-Não aprendeu nada sobre a teimosia dos anões? –Legolas o elfo perguntou, aparecendo atrás de Aragorn já montado em seu cavalo.

Aragorn sorriu fracamente. Os dois eram seus amigos e nem sob tortura o deixariam ir sozinho. Então ele respirou fundo e adentrou pela fresta da montanha com um anão e um elfo afim de terminar aquilo, logo poderiam voltar para a floresta de Valfenda onde as flores dançavam sob o vento contínuo.

**Fim.**  
comentem pelamordedeus!  
=D

beeijus no pâncreas!


End file.
